How To Sign I Love You
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Shizune was heartbroken and couldn't handle the fact her boyfriend cheated on her. As the rain falls down, an unexpected visitor came to heal her broken heart. Can Shizune realize that the person who was there for her be the one to truly accept her? ShizuneXOC


_Hey, guys! I'm back with another oneshot story that might interests you. This time: I've decided to do something special for Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, as a favor that I barely get to see a good pairing for her. Well, I have made this story and I hope you will like it! Enjoy!_

**Title:** How To Sign I Love You  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Shizune, Raizo Yuuhi  
><strong>Setting:<strong> The Forest  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Language and explicit sex scene  
><strong>Disclamor:<strong> I do not own Naruto or songs(except my OC)

Rain. The weather that was a sign for peace or depression. The Konoha Leaf Village was still doing its daily routine as it was quiet. The villagers were getting out of the weather and getting things done to be with their families and lovers. And speaking of lovers, a few couples thought the rain was more of a romantic scene when they share their special kiss and enjoying the peaceful moments together.

But for one, it was never a good thing for that person. Somewhere away from the village, one person was in a state of depression as if her life was over. Yes, it is a woman. A woman who is a skilled med-nin and the Fifth Hokage's personal assistant. Her name is Shizune and she was having a sad and horrific day.

Knowing how much she had been walking, Shizune kept going until she feels like her legs would break apart. Her heart was hurting inside and her clothes were drenched in the rain. Shizune haven't know what time it is, but she didn't care as tears were flowing down her cheeks. Unable to say anything and she had a few people trying to talk to her as she passed by. Why was she sad? Her boyfriend, Genma, slept with someone after they started dating.

_Flashback; Two Hours Ago_

_It was another hard day at work as Shizune decided to take the day off under Tsunade's orders. She felt happy that she needed to lay off some steam after getting Tsunade to stop getting out of work and try to do something as the Hokage._

_Shizune was also happy that it was the time to see Genma and see how he was doing. Her smile was captivating and her cheeks were burning red to know that she just wants to cuddle and enjoy her day off with the man she dated for three months now. Their relationship was steady and they had some free time to goof off at the moment._

_She arrived at his doorstep and couldn't wait to hear what they have planned for today. Shizune graciously knocks on his door and said, "Hello, Genma! Your lovely girlfriend is here!" Although, she was still happy, Shizune waited on him to answer. But he didn't say anything._

_Shizune blinked and wonders what was going on. Genma usually be at his home before he serves his duties. Shizune did hear from the guards that he's at his house, but he's not answering._

_"Genma, are you there?" Shizune knocks on the door and waits for him. But suddenly, the door creaks open slightly and the med-nin was confused to why it was._

_**'Did he leave it open for me to come in?'**__ Shizune thought as she smiled again to know that he expects her to come inside._

_Shizune walks inside the house and head towards the living room. She thought he would be watching T.V., but he wasn't there. Curiously, Shizune went to the kitchen and see if he made them a delicious brunch. He wasn't there and the room seems empty._

_The only place that Shizune didn't check out is the bedroom and Shizune was thinking that she would have him on the bed and setting up a romantic theme for her. Her cheeks were turning pink and smiled widely that today was going to be special._

_Shizune went up the stairs and was starting to hear something. The noise was faint, but it didn't matter. As she came up, Shizune finds a few pieces of clothing lying around. The assistant didn't know why they were in the hallway until she came across a shirt. Shizune then gasped at what appears to be a blouse._

_**'T-This...This isn't mine! I don't remember wearing this!'**__ This startled the woman as she came across another article of clothing as it was a pair of black panties near Genma's flak jacket. _

_Shizune kept going down the hallway and her fears were coming up to her as she sees more clothing that were mostly women. Her heart aches to bear witness what was going on as she fears Genma would do something behind her back._

_**'He couldn't...I-I mean he can't...It c-can't be!'**__ Shizune thought as she reached his room. But before she could open the door, Shizune heard some lewd noises._

_The door was slightly open as she can see through the cracks. Shizune took a quick peek inside and trying to get a good look. The next thing she sees was the only thing to break her heart from existence._

_Inside Genma's bedroom was him and someone with blonde hair as she was bouncing on his lap. The other woman was screaming, "OH, GOD! PLEASE! GO F-F-FASTER!"_

_"Come on! Keep going! I want to hear you scream!" Genma said as he flips her and starts to increase his speed._

_Shizune couldn't believe that Genma, her only boyfriend, would this to her and this became a huge shocker to why he would go at it with another woman. Her eyes were developing tears as she clenched her kimono to feel her heart breaking inside. The two were done as Shizune opens the door._

_Genma slowly opens his eyes to see who was at the door and he became surprised to see a depressed Shizune. "Shizune...?"_

_"Why?" Her voice was cracking as tears stream down like a waterfall._

_The woman looks up and asked, "Genma, who is she?"_

_Genma looks away and stares at the blonde girl. "Um...w-well, I...I-I would say-"_

_"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" The room echoed from Shizune's voice as the blonde was shocked to hear this._

_"Girlfriend?!" The blonde looks at Genma. "I thought you said you were single!"_

_Shizune couldn't take it. Genma lied that he doesn't have Shizune as someone he loves. The assistant felt nothing as if she was thrown away like trash at Genma's point of view._

_"He is...as of right now." Shizune didn't want to waste her voice at her ex-boyfriend as she begins to leave while still having tears coming down harder._

_Genma was shocked to hear that, but he soon felt Karma's hand as the blonde starts to slap him across the face. The impact was hard enough to slap him out of bed. Genma couldn't think of anything else to say except stare at the angry woman._

_"You bastard!" The blonde said as she got out of bed and went out to see if Shizune was still in the hallway, regarding that she was naked. But as she left the room, Shizune vanished and was gone out of the house._

_End Flashback_

The poor woman still has that memory stuck inside her head as it became very difficult to ever forget it. Shizune's legs finally cave in and causing her to fall onto the ground. The moment she was on the ground, Shizune didn't have the heart to get up. She slowly got up on all four and started to sob as tears were falling down again. Her body was getting drenched by the heavy rain and it was about to get worse.

Shizune, who was able to get up, moves close to a big tree and sat close by to avoid the rain. She continues to cry until it was over. _'T-That bastard! I can't believe he would do this to me! I loved him! Why would he cheat on me?! I didn't deserve that!'_

Just as she was about to cry again in despair, someone came out from the trees and was walking closer to her. Shizune didn't feel like sensing chakra patterns as she was broken inside. But then, Shizune felt a soft touch on her arm.

And before she knew it, Shizune lifts her head up as she was gazing at azure blue eyes. She gasped and shocked to see one person that she never thought to see: "R-Raizo?"

Raizo Yuuhi, older brother of Kurenai Yuuhi and Shizune's best friend, was the only person to find her due to the fact that it was raining. His short dark hair getting wet to cover his eyes and he was giving her a caring, yet monotone look. He was wearing his flak jacket over his black shirt, black fingerless gloves with Konoha plates stitched, navy blue ninja pants, and blue sandals.

Raizo has been Shizune's friend since they were in the Ninja Academy and Shizune gains potential due to the fact that Raizo tutors and trains her to become stronger. After he passed, Shizune left the Leaf Village and disappointed that she would not see her friend again. But when Naruto brought back Tsunade to Konoha, she was thrilled to be reunited with her best friend.

They started rekindling their friendship one day at a time and started getting along quite well. Although Shizune began dating Genma, Raizo will always be there for a friend. Right now, he heard from Asuma that Shizune was walking away from the Leaf Village after being heartbroken. Raizo drops everything and went to go search for Shizune.

Shizune was gazing at the most caring friend as she had tears falling down her cheeks. She was surprised that one person could actually find her out here this far from the village. Shizune looks away and said, "Hey."

Raizo was concerned for the girl and wanted to know what was wrong. He cursed himself for not being able to speak due to losing his voice during his teen years from an unknown jutsu. The jutsu was permanent since he accidentally killed the person who caused the curse. But lucky for him, Raizo studies sign language and Shizune was taught in case this might happen.

"Are you okay?" Raizo signed as he looks to see Shizune unable to reply. Her emotions were lost to him and couldn't understand why.

Shizune sniffed and replied, "I-I...I-I'm fine." The woman knew that she couldn't lie to her best friend. Shizune respects him too much to not let him know.

At that instant, Raizo cupped her left cheek with his hand and trying to get her attention. The woman gasped at the touch as she turns to face her friend. Brown eyes meet azure eyes as she was feeling a bit calm after looking at her best friend.

Raizo has really changed over the years as his emotions were clear when it comes to dealing with his friend. Others say that his feelings were very strong for the girl he befriended. Shizune's cheeks were blushing soft pink to see how handsome her friend is. As she kept staring, it was like her problems went away quickly as she can blink.

_'Raizo...'_ Shizune thought as she wanted to say something. But Raizo beat her to it as he starts to sign again.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong." Raizo gestured as he couldn't bear to see his friend like this.

Shizune looks at him with a crestfallen look as she turns away to hide the tears. Raizo was feeling upset to see her that way, but he heard her speaking.

"Genma...H-He cheated...o-o-on me." Shizune sobbed while tears were coming down hard. "I w-wanted to s-surprise h-him, but...h-he w-was just...pounding on this girl l-like he moved on from me."

Shizune kept crying as Raizo rests her head on his chest for comfort. Raizo didn't care how long he had to wait on her to feel better. His main concern was to comfort her the best way he can. Deep inside, Raizo was furious to why Genma would even cheat on a poor girl like Shizune. She never deserved it in any other way as it breaks his heart to see how Shizune looks right now.

The rain was pouring down hard as he could hear Shizune sneezing softly. Her body was shivering from the cold and her clothes were soaking up to her bones. If he looks closely, her lips were turning blue. Seeing her like this means she could catch a cold or has something worse.

Raizo wasted no time as he got her in his arms and quickly rush towards his home where he can make sure Shizune be someplace warm enough to prevent her from having a cold.

**-Raizo's House-**

Making it back just in time, Raizo opens the door and went inside to his bedroom. Once then, he opens his door and check to see if anything was out of place. Even though he is a Jonin, Raizo tends to have unwanted company since the ANBU years.

The coast was clear as Raizo lays Shizune on the bed. As he got her on the bed, Raizo looks at her to see that Shizune was actually sleeping. He was wondering how the woman was silent the whole time while he was leading them both to his home. The next thing he knew was that Shizune was entirely wet from top to bottom.

Raizo knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to be doing something he will regret to mess with his friend. He just wanted her to be okay and not suffer from any sickness. But he had no other choice as he Raizo decides to start removing her kimono.

Slowly, he undid the sash around her waist and carefully opens her kimono. Once then, Raizo got rid of the clothing and sees that she was doing okay and feeling warm. But then, Raizo starts to notice something about his friend.

Shizune was wearing only her black bra and panties as it made Raizo speechless to see how she looks. Her body was average and revealing her soft-toned skin with a creamy touch. Her breasts were developing into something more like a C-cup and having a curved waist with a round butt. Shizune was beautiful to him and didn't get why Genma would hurt such a nice girl.

Raizo took the blanket and covering her body to keep warm as he tucks her in. Still, he couldn't help but smile a little as she looks cute that way. Raizo decides to leave the girl alone and let her rest. Hopefully, Shizune would feel better and try to smile again. He really missed that from her.

It was getting late as rain starts to pour down harder. The weather may not be ending pretty soon as Raizo looks out the window to see how it is. He was feeling uneasy and waited patiently on his friend to wake up. And just in case Shizune ever does wake up soon, Raizo made some green tea to help soothe his friend and warm her up.

He looks at the closed room of his and wonders how Shizune will be. In an instant, the Silent Shinobi would gladly make Genma pay for what he has done and make him suffer for breaking Shizune's heart. But if he did, he wouldn't forgive himself and his revenge would be nothing but pure hatred against others. Thinking about it wouldn't solve nothing as he decided to do something to pass the time.

**-Raizo's Bedroom-**

Shizune starts to stir as she slowly opens her eyes to see what happened. She was curious to what has happened until she looked around to see that she wasn't in her home. And what was weird is that Shizune was feeling a soft breeze that was going at her body. As she was shivering, the raven-haired girl felt her bare skin as she looks down to see her wearing only her bra and panties.

_'What-W-What's going on?!'_ Shizune thought frightfully as she starts to panic. But before she would get the chance, Shizune spotted a picture that was on the nightstand. Shizune looks at the picture and sees her and Raizo by the Hokage's office with her smiling and Raizo putting up a soft smile.

"Am I...in Raizo's room?" Shizune pondered as she notices a few things that were familiar as she thought she have been in his house before. Before she wonders wear her clothes might be, Shizune finds them on top of the pole to dry off and showing her a bathrobe with a note.

She quickly left the bed and walks over to the robe and picks up the note that reads:

_**Take the robe. I don't mind.**_  
><em><strong>Raizo<strong>_

Shizune was putting on a soft smile and gracefully took the robe off the hanger. The robe was a little big, but it fits her perfectly. It felt warm and soft as Shizune wanted nothing more but to thank him. And speaking of Raizo, she was curious to where he might be. She head towards the door and leaving the room to see if her friend is still inside the house.

With such luck, Shizune spotted him in the dining room as he was eating some miso soup and having green tea. "Hey, Raizo."

Raizo stops slurping his soup and turns to where he heard that gentle voice. He sees Shizune as the Silent Shinobi was feeling at ease to see his friend looking better at the moment. He gestures her to take a seat so she can have her eat something.

Shizune giggled softly as she accepted his offer. She sat down and looks at her soup to see how it is. She took a sip of Raizo's soup and she was surprised to see how it tastes amazing. "Wow, Raizo! This is great! Did you make this?" Raizo simply nodded as he continues to eat his soup and watching over his friend. Shizune said nothing more as she did the same as Raizo.

After a while, Shizune and Raizo didn't say a word or even made sign languages during that time as Raizo wanted her to relax for a little bit. He didn't want to upset her more as he wanted her to not even remember what has occurred earlier today. He silently glanced at the woman and he couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty.

After these years, Shizune was still considered a princess in his eyes. Although he had other females flirting and asking him out, Raizo would kindly turn them down and spend his precious time with his friend. His heart starts to beat every time that they meet and always love to hear how her day was and all. She even asked if he can teach her more signing while she takes her day off and while they were going out for lunch. Raizo didn't care if she dated Genma as he only wants her to be happy.

While eating, Shizune felt something staring at her as she looks to see Raizo glancing at her a bit before turning away. She blushed pink after noticing this as she feeling different after seeing this reaction from her friend. In her own thoughts, Raizo looks handsome and sweet.

_'Why do I feel so happy when I'm around him? Could I...no. He's my best friend! But still...'_ Shizune's heart was beating harder as her cheeks were glowing red while staring at her soup. _'Maybe...Maybe I-I was seeing the wrong guy instead of the one who is in front of me.'_

Raizo kept eating and not noticing his friend's uneasy look. Knowing that it won't stop raining soon, Shizune might have to stay for the night.

After finishing their dinner, Shizune got up to take the plates so she can wash them. But Raizo stops her in her tracks and offers to do it for her. Shizune was about to say something, but he sign to her that he got and wants her to get comfortable inside his home. She knew she can;t argue with her friend as she kindly accepts his request.

Raizo finished the dishes and walks to the living room with a tray with two cups of hot green tea. As he enters inside, Raizo soon stops to see Shizune looking outside while on the couch. She was still looking a bit down and depressed.

Raizo sighs deeply and knew it would take a miracle to get Shizune back to her old self. Not wanting to interrupt her, he silently walks toward her and sat the tray down on the coffee table. Shizune heard a clanging sound and turns to see her friend sitting down by her.

"Hey, Raizo." Shizune said softly as Raizo offers her the cup. "Thank you."

Raizo nods his head and grabs his cup to drink. Things were quiet for the two as Shizune was feeling nervous that she was staying over with her friend. But then, her mind was starting to recap what has happened a couple of hours ago. The images of Genma was still haunting her head and was having some twisted inside her mind. Her heart was aching from the incident as Shizune starts trembling hard.

Hearing Genma pounding the blonde girl and making her go faster on his bed. The moans and screams were getting worse than ever as tears were starting to develop in her eyes. Shizune was hurting inside and tries to contain her crying. No matter how many times she tries to block the images and sounds, Shizune couldn't escape that moment she was cheated on.

Raizo sees this and wrapped his arm around and lays her head on his chest. He could tell that Shizune was suffering inside and she was crying her heart out. This hurt him. A lot. His friend, the confident and happy med-nin and Hokage's assistant, was tearing down hard. Even if it means staying with her all night, he would never leave her side until she comes back to her old self.

Shizune kept weeping for almost a whole hour and the weather was soothing down a bit. Raizo kept holding on to his friend to comfort her in any way. But before he knew it, Shizune stopped crying and softly nuzzling her head on his chest. Her actions startled him a bit, but he didn't care as Raizo thought it was cute.

"Raizo?" The Silent Shinobi looks down to see Shizune looking at him with red puffy eyes and moist tears. But at that moment, Shizune starts to look at her friend with a hint of care as she now sees him as something more than just a friend.

Out of pure instinct, Shizune moves her hand up to his cheek and gently rubs it to feel his warm features. Her heart starts to beat faster and Raizo was wondering why she was doing this to him. He never expected this from her and thought she must be delusional due to what she has been. But this feeling was more than that. Raizo can sense something deep inside her that it's making her become like this.

But before he could sign, Shizune uses her other hand to stop his while still stroking his cheek. Shizune spoke softly and said, "Raizo...please. Hear me out."

Unable to do anything, Raizo pondered to what she means. He stopped his hand from moving and looks straight at her with concern.

"Raizo...I...I-I want to say...I'm sorry." Shizune said clearly as she continues. "I'm sorry for not being a true friend to you. I mean...you have been there for me ever since we were kids. After Dan passed away, I was scared and hurt when dealing with this pain. You were there for me and helped me get though the nightmare.

"When we first started at the Ninja Academy, you gave me tips and intense training that made me stronger every day and had those bullies leave me alone. You were the best in your class and I felt like I was holding you back. But I didn't. You treated me equally and I thank you for everything. But soon, my heart aches when I had to leave with Lady Tsunade that I didn't get the chance to spend my last moments with you one last time.

"That changed everything when Naruto and Jiraiya brought Tsunade back and I was filled with joy to see you again. Although, I completely embarrassed myself for hugging you affectionately in front of everyone." Shizune blushed red and giggled.

Raizo couldn't help but chuckle as he continues to hear more. "I was really glad to see you again. But then...I met Genma." Shizune was crestfallen after mentioning that name. "He was a nice who seems to be interested in me for many reasons. He was a great guy and treats me better. But I knew one thing that it was a lie that he wanted me for just his sex toy and not following up to his duties as a ninja."

"I was crushed that he wanted me for sex and cheated on me for not giving him what he wanted. In a strange way...I'm glad I get to see the real him. A mistake like that made me realize one thing: you." Shizune blushed red and made a genuine smile. "You were always there for me and wasted no time being by my side. It turns out...that you mean something more to me than just my best friend."

"Raizo Yuuhi, I-I hope you can forgive me for not returning the favor of any kind and not being able to show you how I really feel about you. Can you do that for me? P-Please?" Shizune looks down as tears were starting to form again. "I-If not...I'll understand. I-I'll just go and-"

Before Shizune could say more, a hand was placed on her chin. It moved her up to stare straight at her friend as Raizo looks at her with care and a soft smile. That face means something and Raizo wanted nothing more but to make Shizune happy. Unable to control his own actions, the Silent Shinobi pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her.

Shizune was shocked by this from her friend and she couldn't believe that he did that. But in a positive way, she actually loves it. The kiss was amazing and his lips were soft and gentle to her own. Shizune couldn't help but kiss back and let her emotions follow her instinct. The feeling was deep and she wanted more.

Soon after, the two were making out and pressing their bodies against each other to feel each other's warmth. Shizune starts to nibble on Raizo's lips to ask for some entry and craving his taste. Raizo couldn't disagree with her as he let her tongue slide in to rub on his. Still kept their lips locked, the two friends were fighting for dominance and tasting their mouths that was mixed with green tea.

Raizo pulls away and looks at her with a hint of lust as he wanted to make sure that this was right for them. But Shizune understood it clearly as she begged him with her sad eyes. No words can describe what she is feeling and Raizo couldn't argue at her pretty face. Having the kind heart, he carried his new lover back to his room so they can have more private time with each other.

As they reach Raizo's room, Raizo placed Shizune on the bed and she sat down to face. Both were becoming uncomfortable looking at each other in a different way as this was all so sudden. But lucky for Raizo, Shizune starts to speak for him.

"Raizo...I-I know t-this...is going too fast..., b-but I want you to know that I want this." Shizune said as she got up and cupped his left cheek.

Raizo signed, "Is this your first time? Because I thought-"

"No," Shizune interrupted, "we never did. I was hoping I might, but I'm glad I didn't. So please, Raizo, take me and make love to me. Think of it as a reward for being there for me."

"Are you sure you want this, Shizune? I don't want to hurt you." Raizo signed with a concerned look.

Without saying a word, Shizune unwraps her robe and let it fall completely onto the floor. She revealed to him her damp bra and panties while blushing from her cheeks. But the shocking part to it was that she unclipped her bra strap and took off her panties as well.

In front of the Silent Shinobi was arcane beauty of an angelic woman with fair skin to match her perfection of any kind. He wish he could talk again, but he couldn't think of one thing to say. Raizo knew that she want this. No. She need this.

Shizune smiled while still blushing softly. "Now it's your turn. And besides: I won't regret what will happen if things go a bit further than what it is."

Upon hearing this, Raizo follows her request to took off everything he has on and leave them on the ground. Just looking at her lover made Shizune's heart beating with excitement. Raizo's body was developing incredibly perfect as he was sporting a six-pack and muscle tones. But the only thing that got her heating up was that Raizo has an erection that was 11 inches and thick to add the intensity.

_'Wow, I-I-I never...I mean...he's so...wow!'_ Shizune was lost in her own thoughts as Raizo came up to her with a soft smile. Shizune shyly looks away to not see the proof of a real Adonis. She was speechless, but looks back with a soft smile. "I need this, Raizo. Do whatever you want to me for tonight."

Raizo sensed her voice becoming seductive as it pulls him in for eternity. Shizune wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sensual kiss. While kissing him, the raven-haired woman could feel a smirk on her lips as she knew it was going to be a long night.

[Framing Hanley-Alone In This Bed]

Raizo was on top of her as they were kissing passionately as they stare into each other's eyes. It was known that Shizune has deep feelings for Raizo, but could never understand if he was interested in her or not. But that changed when he nibbles on her lips to do something more. Without hesitation, she opens her mouth and felt his tongue moving around to claim her taste.

Shizune joins in as they battle for dominance. Slowly, Raizo moves his hand closer to her bare breast and gave the left one a soft squeeze. It made her moan as he push deeper inside her mouth and beating her tongue. But she lustfully fought back and moaning from him caressing her left breast. The warmth was pleasant as Shizune was feeling something from down below.

Soon after, they pulled away as Raizo began to leave small kisses on her neck, biting down a bit and sucking hard while making her moan louder. Shizune held on to his back with one arm and arching back a little. Raizo kept kissing and sucking on her neck and she was squirming until she couldn't take it. The Silent Shinobi pulls away and made a kissing trail all the way down to her chest and suckling on her right nipple.

Shizune gasped while feeling heat from her womanhood as Raizo was becoming more addicted to her body than ever before. He thought it was cute that she was moving around and moaning softly. It what made her into a woman she is today.

Raizo pulls away and disappointing Shizune that he stopped. She tjhought that he didn't want to do this anymore with her, but that thought was canceled when Raizo looks down and see her womanhood dripping something wet on his bed. He decided to take it on himself and plunge right in to her lower area and taste the inside of her pussy.

The Hokage's assistant blushed red and could feel his tongue swirling around to get a good lick. She held on to her right breast and pushed Raizo's head down further. It was a good feeling she had a couldn't believe that Raizo was doing this to her. Shizune kept rubbing her breast and Raizo licked through her walls as it was making him feel different.

Shizune was gasping and moaning as she wrapped her thighs around so he can taste the rest of her more. She begged him to keep going and not wanting to stop. Lust was consuming her as it was about that time to release. Raizo lapped the remains of her sweet nectar and moves closer to her face to share it by lip contact. Shizune never thought of tasting herself, but it turned out sweet and great.

It was now Raizo's turn to feel pleasure as he groaned from feeling Shizune's sweet tongue licking around his erection. This was her first time doing this as it made Raizo enjoy it. Shizune was on her knees and sucking down on his cock as she can feel it pulsing inside. It was lodged straight to her throat as it made her gag a bit. But she gain self-control and went on doing more.

Shizune starts stroking the erect member and sucking on it while Raizo sat still on the edge of the bed to look at his lover bobbing her head down. Her first time with this as he couldn't help but chuckle. But he groaned much harder as he felt her teeth grinding a little on him.

An idea was made from Shizune as she took a look at her breasts. Knowing how he was huge at this second, she might as well make him get more than he ever was. Pushing them together on his cock, Shizune could feel a sudden shock as she was feeling the same pleasure as she was stroking and rubbing hard on him. Raizo was on the verge of cumming until he held it ion a bit longer. He want this feeling to last longer.

Both lovers were getting the right pleasure as Shizune kept sucking and moving her breasts together. She never knew how much fun this was and want this to happen in later times. This was going on for a few minutes until Raizo came and shot his load onto Shizune and her upper body. She mashed her breasts together and licked the remaining seeds on her as she smiled happily towards her friend.

The two were certain that what they will do would change them for the rest of their lives. Raizo was a little scared to know that what he will do can really be something for them. But the moment broke as she gave him a firm kiss.

Shizune parted her lips and said, "I want this, Raizo. Just...be gentle, please."

Raizo nodded his head and positioned himself at her entrance. Both of them were virgins and knew the pain would be intense. Slowly, Raizo enters her pussy and hissed at the pain. Shizune, however, gasped and dug her nails deep to his skin. Raizo paused as he sees tears flowing down her cheeks.

But then, Shizune gave him a smile and told him it was okay. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. At that moment, Raizo starts to pump inside her. His movement was slow and gentle while still having them getting use to the pleasure they were starting to have at the moment. Shizune moans softly as her walls were closing in on his manhood.

Raizo resumes a normal pace until Shizune wants him to go faster. He followed orders and starts to hold on to Shizune's firm hips. Shizune held on tight and could feel his member throbbing inside her. Her body aches for more as she moans louder and gasping in pleasure.

Raizo could tell that she loves it and decides that she can have her fun as well. They flipped so that Shizune can ride him on top. She noticed this and feel embarrassed, but she starts to grind her hips and follow the rhythm of his member. Her heart was pounding as Raizo softly groans at what his lover was doing. It never any doubt that Shizune would do this.

Shizune held on to her breasts and kneading them to feel immense pleasure. She was pinching her nipples as well and riding her lover with lust. Raizo needed her to keep going and getting moe from her as she went up and down on his erection. Her walls were tightening and making him unable to pull out. He was surprised to how he can handle this much seduction from his lover that Shizune wasn't even trying.

It wasn't over until Raizo was going doggy-style with Shizune on all fours. He was pounding hard onto her and switching spots to where her holes are. He then switch to her anus and thrusted inside her with full force and wanting her to scream. Shizune could just die happily on the spot when having Raizo ravaging her right now.

Two hours have passed and Raizo and Shizune were going at it. Many positions were made from Raizo thrusting her while standing and lifting her left leg to slamming her on the door. Shizune was feeling like exploding and her womanhood was filled with so much cum she couldn't handle more. But she kept going as she was riding on his lap while pressing her chest together with his. Raizo was getting more and more from her as he gripped her soft ass and making her gasp.

Shizune couldn't take it as her body was about to give in from the ultimate orgasms she had. She was thinking that she was secretly an Uzumaki with the longest stamina to hold through all the positions they've done. Shizune was at her peak as she came for the fifteenth time and she can feel Raizo's seed filling her with his seeds one last time.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they looked at each other's eyes. No words can say what they were thinking as they knew it was nothing but love and compssion. Raizo gave her a kiss and she happily replied after having a huge sexual intercourse they had. They pulled away as Shizune lays her head on Raizo's chest while nuzzling deep to hear his steady heartbeat.

Raizo could somehow feel her smile and it was a sign that she was back to her old self. He lies down on his back and have Shizune resting on top of him.

He wanted to pull out, but Shizune stated, "Don't. Just for tonight."

Raizo didn't want to disappoint his new girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Knowing how the night turned out to be, things were looking brighter as the moon finally appears. Shizune was completely happy and knew that all she needed was a friend.

-**The Next Day-**

A knock was made on the door as on the other side were both Lady Tsunade Senju and Kurenai Yuuhi. Both the women didn't take the news lightly as they heard Shizune was missing for a couple of hours after a mishap from her ex-boyfriend. Although Tsunade was pissed, Kurenai tries to settle her down and help locate the Hokage's assistant. But in the end, they knew the one place that would lead them to where Shizune is.

"Raizo? Brother, are you in there?" Kurenai said with a worried tone. She hopes that Raizo has her inside his house or else he'll be in hatred and killing Genma.

Tsunade was also worried for her and wanted to make sure she is safe. Her assistant has been through a lot and she hopes this breakup didn't shatter her. Before she could knock, the door was opening and out came Shizune in only her towel.

Before the woman would say anything, Tsunade bursts in and hugs her tightly as if she was the last thing on Earth. "Shizune! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt out there?!"

"I'm fine, Tsunade!" Shizune replied happily as Tsunade pulls back. "I just came out of the showers and was about to make breakfast for me and Raizo."

"Where is he?" Kurenai asked.

"He's still sleeping after he helped me out last night." Shizune blushed as she continues, "Out of everyone, he was the first to find me and take care of me."

"That's sweet, Shizune! I knew you and him would become the best of friends." Tsunade said with a sincere smile.

"Actually...he's more than just my friend." Shizune spoke softly as she looks away with small blush.

Both women were pondering by what she means by that. But before Kurenai would speak, she noticed something that was dark and small as if it was a bruised mark. Kurenai knew that mark before as she had one like it.

Kurenai smirked and said, "More than friends, huh? Did my big brother get tamed by you recently? Or did you finally get him to scream your name and break his cursed jutsu?"

Shizune looks at her with a massive blush and Tsunade was surprised to hear this from Kurenai. But she got the message as she sees her hickey mark. "Oh, I see! It seems my assistant is becoming almost like me except for drinking."

"Uh-Uh...I-I mean-" Shizune was stammering as the two women were laughter as they were torturing the poor woman.

"It's okay, Shizune, we won't say a word anymore. Thought we would check on you, that's all." Kurenai said as her and Tsunade were about to leave.

But before Tsunade would close the door, Tsunade peeked her head in and said, "Was he big?" Shizune's blush gave it away as Tsunade giggled while closing the door.

Shizune sighed a bit and heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turns around to see her boyfriend Raizo facing her with only his grey-and-black trunks on. Just looking at Raizo was making Shizune feeling different like last night. Now that she was alone with him, Shizune unwraps her towel and reveal herself to him.

Raizo smirked as he shook his head. He knew what she wanted and couldn't help but to agree on her proposal. Shizune locked the door and placed a Sound Barrier jutsu to cancel the noise going out. Raizo proceeds to taking off his shorts and Shizune jumps onto him to give him a sensual kiss.

Once then, Raizo puts his manhood inside Shizune's pussy and carries her to the bedroom while holding her butt. After last night's fun, it was becoming round two as they now have something more in the future: their wedding day.

**-Five Years Later-**

Now living in a time of peace, it has been a couple of pleasant years lately as Raizo returns home to be with his lovely wife. Tsunade no longer became Hokage as she gave the title to Naruto as she was considered a grandmother to Raizo and Shizune's child. They have been married for five years and things were like a dream for them. After a few months before they were married, Shizune's hair was longer and her body was developing well that it made guys drop down hard. But that didn't stop Raizo from threatening them with his scythe.

Raizo arrives home and knocks on the door to wait on Shizune. He heard footsteps coming as the knob was twisting. Opening the door was his beautiful wife in her teal blue kimono with silver petal patterns. "Hey, honey! You're back!"

Raizo went close to her and gave her a quick kiss as he heard another set of footsteps walking towards them. They look to see their daughter, Hinako, coming up to them with her headband on her forehead. She had on a white kunoichi vest with black fishnet shirt, black shorts, and black sandals.

"Hey, father!" Hinako said as Raizo waved at her. "Mama taught me a new jutsu today! And I get to hang out with the Hokage's son! It looks like I have a play date!"

Shizune giggled as she looks at her husband. "How was the mission, Raizo? Did you had any fun?"

Raizo nodded his head and gave Shizune a hug. He pulls away and signed, "But it's only great to see my family again."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Shizune said as she gave him a soft kiss.

"Ewww! That's gross!" Hinako groaned as her parents look at her with a smile.

Raizo chuckled a bit and hugs Shizune closer to him. Hinako smiles softly as she came up to them and hug them around her arms. The Yuuhi family was living peacefully as Shizune couldn't believe how her life became since she married her longtime crush. In her mind, she thought, _'Who would've thought that the one you love was the person that was there in front of me.'_

For in her heart, Shizune never regretted the moment and Raizo could say the same thing inside his heart as every day was the moments to ever have.

**The End**

_Well, I'm done! This is more likely something thought up as I was busy with some stuff. I see little of pairings for Shizune, so I decided to make one of my own. Hope you like it an please comment. Later!_


End file.
